zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 51
Keese vs. Miniblin They're small, they're annoying, they swarm you, and they seem to get a perverse kick out of hitting you when Link's in the middle of something that he can't just drop at a moment's notice. Diachronos (talk) 04:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : Not the best similarities, but I like the fight anyway. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like it.Midna Rocks : : good idea, go for it!'--C2' 13:14, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : *getting chased by both* As long as one type is destroyed, I will go with this!--Shade Link (talk) 14:43, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : I may hate the enemies, but I like the idea.15:35, 14 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) : : I like this fight. Oddball 464 19:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : Small and annoying, eh? Yep. --AuronKaizer ' 21:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm, I just think the Miniblins would win, with their little tridents. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : Miniblin win hands down. I HATE Miniblin, so they get my support. Makes sense, right? Portal-Kombat : : Bats vs. imps... I like this. [[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] : : TO be honest, I don't like this, but its the best one this week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : ; Wow... I really didn't think this one would do very well. Diachronos (talk) 00:10, 19 July 2009 (UTC) : : The similarities are too few. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Blade Brothers vs. Orca Battle of those who teach Link awesome skills, including one that involves spinning crazily until all has been destroyed. DragonPhoenix13 (talk) 14:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : Good one. But I do think it's going to be a little one-sided for Orca; the Blade Brothers might outnumber him, but he'd probably win out of sheer badassery (Is that a word? It is now). Diachronos (talk) 15:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : I like this. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:19, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'm not all too sure with this one. Oddball 464 19:34, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : good. orca might win anyways, but this is still good. '--C2' 19:42, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Nope. --AuronKaizer ' 21:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : I'm with AK on this one. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro]] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : I already see how this will play out- people vote for Blade Brothers because there are more of them, but Orca wins due to being generally more memorable. Portal-Kombat : : Well, I like it. Midna Rocks : : Just don't like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : : Great! Battle of the swordmasters! --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' vs. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Clash of the games that look drastically different of those that came before. Metroidhunter32 23:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : : I hate game vs. game fights. Nothing against this one in particular though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : I don't feel it. If you still like the basic idea, try suggesting "Hero of Time" vs. "Hero of Winds." That I might support.00:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) : : Ocarina of Time will do to Wind Waker what Link does to Ganondorf on a regular basis. Ocarina of Time's considered by many to be one of the greatest games of all time, while Wind Waker got a lot of criticism for its cartoony, "un-Zelda-ish" graphics. Diachronos (talk) 00:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : i don't like game v game fights, but this is not terrible, just dont like game v game. '--C2' 01:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : Diachonos, that's a terrible reason, even if it's true. TWW graphic's? come on, OoT is supposed to be one of the greatest games ever made, but that should be enough, your last bit just doesn't sit well with me. '--C2' 01:01, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : I thought it was painfully obvious that game vs. game fights are always opposed. Portal-Kombat : : No, just no. Midna Rocks : : I smell a flame war. Oddball 464 18:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : Never will I support a game vs. game fight. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : : It'll be Celda fans vs. hardcore gamers, I liked both, but it's not good. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Red Wizzrobe vs. Phantom Zant Two mini bosses that appear in the second last dungeon and have very simmilar attack patterns, I suggested this a while ago to mixed resultes so I decided to try again. Midna Rocks : : I like it. Diachronos (talk) 06:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : Well I was pleasantly surprised to see this resuggested. I still like it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:41, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : its still good. good luck! '--C2' 11:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : Eh, it's not bad. Oddball 464 18:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) : : I didn't like this last time, and I still don't. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) : : Just don't like it. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Wind Fish vs. Ocean King Battle of ancient forces, who are both whales. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 03:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : It works, I guess. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 03:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) : : Never particularly liked this one, but it's decent I suppose. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Comments Ok, I've got one more suggestion for next week, but after that I'm totally out of ideas unless I can think something up in the next two weeks. So I've been thinking, if I can't think of anything by then, should I resuggest Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Trill two weeks from now since that did a decent job and I won't have anything else to suggest then, which will give me another week to think of a new one? Or should I just not suggest anything until I have a new suggestion? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:27, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :sure, if it will give you an extra week to think of an idea. might not win, but if it will give you extra-time to think of a good one, then go for it! '--C2' 23:30, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ok, i am ready to post my first suggestion, so, do i put it at the top?--Shade Link (talk) 15:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Put it at the bottom. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:16, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::Does it make any difference? Midna Rocks :::Not in the long run. But it makes more sense to put it at the bottom. If you put it at the top, it'll seem like you're leeching for attention. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:00, 15 July 2009 (UTC)